1. Field of the Invention
The present invention comprises an immersed underwater crossbow comprising a string connected at one end to the projectile of the crossbow, and at the other end to a retracting means. After the projectile is fired, suction caused by retraction provides for withdrawal of the string.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An underwater crossbow is distinguished from most other weapons by the indispensable presence of a string connecting the weapon proper with its projectile, the arrow. This is indispensable so as not to lose the latter.
When the weapon is ready to use, this string is generally arranged along the tube of the gun and maintained either by collars or elastic clips, or, in a more elaborate version hooked to a transversal stop which is retracted when the arrow is fired thus freeing the said string.
Other retracting solutions exist employing rolling drums or rewinding by elastic thread.
All the solutions utilized must accommodate to the presence of water which is more or less troublesome.